my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
James Gillies
James Gillies was a student, criminal mastermind and murderer. Biography James Gillies and Robert Perry murdered their professor of physics, Samuel Bennett. Detective William Murdoch discovered the two students being responsible for murder but for a lack of evidence, Murdoch tricked Perry into believe that Gillies intended to kill him. To escape hanging, Perry confessed to a murder and revealed Gillies as his partner and mastermind. The both students were arrested ("Big Murderer on Campus"). Gillies was sentenced to be hanged but he bribed a dying guard (with a similar features) to change their place, promising to pay to his pregnant wife. Wanting a rematch, Gillies kidnapped young girl Veronica Bowden (who was found unharmed a next day) and taunts Murdoch by recording messages on Edison's talking dolls. Gillies murdered his former partner Robert Perry, kidnapped Dr. Julia Odgen and buried her alive. Murdoch saved Julia and promised Gillies that he will watch him hang this time. Finally Gillies was escorted to a prison. But a jail wagon transporting him overturned on the Rouge River Bridge and plunged into the river below. Guard and driver were both killed, but Gillies' body wasn't found ("Murdoch in Toyland"). Instead of securing his freedom, Gillies returned to kill Dr. Ogden's husband, Darcy Garland and frame her for the crime. Gillies conducted an experiment: "Every man tell his lover he would die for her, but how many truly would?" He set up Murdoch in trap with only two ways out: Either allow Julia to her hang, and he let Murdoch go; or pick up the phone to save her life, which will fill the room with carbon monoxide. ??? ("Crime and Punishment") ("The Murdoch Trap"). Gillies was transported on a train to Kingston to be ultimately hanged for his crimes. Julia Odgen made a request to the Kingston coroner to have his brain removed, believing that Gillies may have some physical abnormality that caused him to become what he was. Eventually, he was able to escape during the chaos. Gillies jumped of the bridge, Murdoch, desperately trying to catch him, jumped off the bridge as well. Murdoch was later found unconscious by Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and Dr. Julia Ogden, but Gillies' body wasn't found. ("A Midnight Train to Kingston"). Julia received several threatening letters from "Gillies" ("Unfinished Business") ("The Murdoch Sting"). Inspector Thomas Brackenreid (along with Murdoch and Julia) investigated a possibility that Gillies may have survived his jump off the bridge. Later, Cobourg police searched the swamp at the end of the creek, and found a body in the reeds. Julia, Murdoch and Dr. Emily Grace examined a body with left side of the face is crushed. Emily found a bullet and reminded them that when Constable Crabtree shot Gillies, they never did take out the bullet. Murdoch compared the bullets and they match. Julia and Emily rebuilded the face on the intact part of the skull, revealing that body is indeed James Gillies. Then Murdoch deduced that Leslie Garland was one who was sending those threatening letters ("Kung Fu Crabtree"). James Gillies actually survived his jumping off the bridge. He found a man with similar features and killed him. Gillies removed the bullet from his own shoulder and placed it in the corpse, knowing that that would be the piece of evidence that would absolutely convince police that it was his body. When Gillies jumped off the bridge he smashed his face on one rock, crushed his spine on another. Being unlucky, it merely drove bone shards into his vertebral nerves, forcing him to live in agony. Years later, Gillies implanted transmission device in a man named Mr. Foley and maded his to think that he was possessed by devil, forcing him to kill two men and manipulated through Foley with Detective William Murdoch and Dr. Julia Ogden. Gillies (who wanted to his life to be taken by the object of his admiration and ardour) kidnapped Roland and forced Murdoch to shot him, yet Murdoch shot him with a rubber bullet instead. Finally Gillies was hanged, this time for sure. Then Dr. Ogden removed his brain for study as she wished. ("The Devil Inside"). Character's evolution Big Murderer on Campus Murdoch in Toyland Crime and Punishment The Murdoch Trap A Midnight Train to Kingston Unfinished Business The Murdoch Sting Kung Fu Crabtree The Devil Inside Notes Behind the scenes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters